


Fever

by Shire55



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, Picard/Crusher - Freeform, p/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-21
Updated: 2011-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-27 16:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shire55/pseuds/Shire55





	Fever

Fever.  
They had been staying at the cabin for ten glorious days. Ten  
days away from the ship, ten days to explore their new relationship.  
They did very little, other than eat, shower, make love and sleep.  
It was sleep that had claimed them this afternoon, after a languorous  
lovemaking that left them both sated and tired.  
Beverly woke slowly, stretching with cat-like grace and delighting  
in the feel of her lover's body close against hers. She lay quietly,  
listening to his gentle breathing, the rhythmic thumping of his  
heart warming her back. She sighed with contentment and looked  
out of the window at the gathering sunset. Feeling the need for  
some fresh air, she carefully extricated herself from his embrace,  
pulled on her robe and walked out onto the balcony of their cabin.  
She stared out over the mountains, letting the gentle breeze lift  
her hair as she closed her eyes and breathed deeply, gripping  
the balustrade with her slender hands.  
They were alone here, no one within miles.  
Rustic, secluded, perfect.  
He woke soon after she left him. Already attuned to each other,  
he knew instinctively when she departed their bed. His eyes scanned  
the room and, seeing the open balcony door, surmised her whereabouts.  
He rose from the warm bed and, foregoing his robe, walked naked  
to the door to watch the only woman he had every truly loved.  
He was enchanted. The soft robe did nothing to hide her beautiful  
body, her lustrous red hair cascading about her shoulders and  
he was very pleased to note the lack of tension in her stance.  
She was relaxed and happy, as was he.  
She shifted slightly, her buttocks protruding tantalizingly through  
the material of the robe. He felt himself begin to harden as he  
watched her, love and desire never far from his heart.  
Stepping softly to her on bare feet, he gently slid his hands  
around her waist and nuzzled into her neck.  
She sighed.  
"Jean-Luc, did I wake you?"  
He shook his head, not wishing to speak yet as he continued to  
place small kisses over her neck. He ran his hands down her arms  
and engulfed her hands in his, gently biting her shoulder.  
"Hmmm, that's nice", she sighed.  
He stepped closer and pushed his hardening penis against her behind  
and she responded by pressing back and gyrating her hips.  
Jean-Luc moaned softly and ran his fingers lightly up her arms  
then down her sides until he reached the tie of her robe. Deftly  
undoing it, he opened the garment and slid his hands inside to  
cup her breasts. With his thumbs brushing her swelling nipples,  
he again ground his erection against her, causing her to rest  
her head back on his shoulder.  
Kissing her ear and the side of her face, he dropped one hand  
to the soft patch of copper curls and entwined his fingers through  
the hair, whilst rolling a nipple between thumb and finger.  
He gently stroked her folds, parting the labia and spreading the  
slick moisture, coating his hand. As he slipped a finger into  
her tight trap, he pinched her nipple. She arched her back and  
gasped and when he inserted a second, then a third finger inside  
her, she trembled with desire.  
He slid his fingers slowly in and out of her, the rhythm matched  
by his tweaking of her nipples and the biting of her neck and  
shoulder, letting the wave build gently.  
She began to thrust her hips, meeting his hand, one of her hands  
coming up to help him at her breasts.  
"Oh yesyes"  
He judged it perfectly. As her excitement spiraled, he waited,  
drawing her on then, with exquisite timing, applied his broad  
thumb to her swollen clitoris.  
The result was immediate. With a sharp cry, Beverly's body stiffened  
then shuddered as the waves of her orgasm washed over her. She  
sagged in Jean-Luc's arms and he held her tenderly as the residual  
spasms passed through her.  
As she regained her senses, Jean-Luc caressed her and whispered  
his love to her, never letting her from his strong arms.  
After a while she straightened and made to turn around, but he  
forestalled her.  
"No. I want you like this."  
She shivered at the rough passion in his voice, still very aware  
of the stiff erection pressed against her back.  
He reached up and gently pulled the robe from her shoulders, encouraging  
her to let it drop to her feet.  
Again his hands made their way to her breasts as he skillfully  
re-ignited her desire.  
When he felt she was sufficiently aroused, he gently eased her  
hips away from the balustrade and, with his legs, nudged her legs  
further apart.  
One of his hands left her breast and she wondered what he would  
do next, when she felt his throbbing penis glide through the wet  
folds of her labia. He pushed forward and she gasped as the head  
slid of her still pulsing clitoris.  
He returned his hand to her breast as he rocked back and forth  
sliding the length of his stiff penis over her. She was so sensitive,  
she could easily feel the veins that corded his shaft. Again,  
one of his hands left her breast and dropped to gently push down  
on her pelvis, affording him a better angle of entry. She complied  
and he slid into her with one easy thrust.  
He stilled then and ran his hands down her arms to clasp her hands,  
gripping the balustrade so tightly.  
"I love you, my Beverly." He murmured close to her ear.  
She sighed, tears brimming in her eyes.  
"And I you, Jean-Luc."  
He started to move then, filling her, then leaving, only to return  
again and againin her, around herone being.  
Pushing into her, he blazed kisses over her neck, the pace ever  
increasing.  
Abruptly, Beverly cried out, "Touch me Jean-Luc, oh God,  
touch me there!"  
Without hesitation, his hands moved, one to her breast, one to  
the pearl of her desire, stroking her rhythmically.  
Beverly was on fire. Completely filled by her lover and stimulated  
beyond comprehension, her orgasm crashed through her with a shattering  
effect, her internal muscles gripping Jean-Luc's thrusting penis  
with wave like contractions.  
It was too much for him.  
He pumped hard three times then stiffened, grinding himself into  
her as he jetted his semen deeply inside her, biting her shoulder  
and groaning her name.

 

They slid slowly to their knees, but still he held her, still  
joined.  
Beverly weakly grasped the cross members of the railing and gently  
leaned her head forward on the rough wood. Jean-Luc laid his weary  
head on her back as they tried to catch their breath.  
She rose up slightly, to get comfortable and he slipped out of  
her, making them both gasp.  
When she could, Beverly laughed quietly.  
"What's so funny?" he asked.  
"Well, if you must know, the sun's gone down and you made  
me see stars."  
"Good. As it should be."  
"Yes, but I came out here to watch the sun set, not stargaze."  
"Oh."  



End file.
